ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Santos Story Bloopers
Bloopers: ''' '''when Mitzi is singing, someone in the crowd lets out a huge fart and everyone laughs. When the minions are singing the banana song, kevin accidentally punches stuart, then they start punching each other. When Phil tries to shoot a gun, the gun makes a squeaky noise and asks "Really"? When Mitzi is driving the train, one of the minons farted causing her to lose her focus and break the throttle, causing the train to derail. when they are trying to start the car, the key breaks off in the ignition, leaving the car useless. one of the minions drink what they thought was orange juice, was actually ipecac, causing the minion to puke When Mitzi is walking, Stuart bumps into her, causing her to let her skunk emotions go, choking Stuart. When Pepper was practicing her Irish jig, she kicks Bob in the balls. In take 1, Mitzi is sleeping. In take 2, Kevin has to use the restroom, causing him to wet himself. In take 3, a passing car was hit by a train, causing Phil to say "screw this!" Trevor pukes all over the filming stage Chop is slammed into the door Michael runs into the wall Franklin is caught eating waffles Michael's foot was run over by a train, causing him to scream like a little baby Mitzi is caught in love with Chop Michael's wife was pooping on the toilet. When Mitzi and Pepper are watching a train pass at a railroad crossing, Mitzi sees the company Go Locomotive on the side of the train and gets the joke, causing her to laugh her head off. Russell was caught playing GTA 5 When Mitzi was helping Minka move a large and heavy object, Mitzi accidentally drops it on Minka, Causing her to scream as it gets higher in pitch, up to the point when it shatters the windows Chop was caught reading a Marvel comic Mitzi produces a bad scent instead of a pleasant scent. When Phil's train is in idle, the throttle slips and the train rolls over his foot, making him scream bloody murder. Phil messes up his lines Mitzi trips over a rubber ducky Phil is caught singing "I Bet My Life" When Phil is fighting Doctor Destructo, he gets hit with a pole and pauses the battle Pepper accidentally eats legos instead of her favorite snack, causing her to puke legos. Michael trips over motor oil Trevor is running when we hear an awful crack, and Trevor falls to the ground in pain. Phil is riding a motorcycle when the railroad crossing gates come down, and he hits his head on the gates, knocking him off the motorcycle Mitzi sneezes so hard, she accidentally sprays EVERYONE on the stage. Franklin falls off the roof of his house Franklin steals Phil's line Sunil coughs a hairball, making Phil sick, causing him to puke all over Mitzi, and she sprays him. When Mitzi is playing poker with Pepper, Sunil, and Russell, Surly from "The Nut Job" appears out of nowhere. Sunil burps so loud that the next door neighbor started to complain. Phil mistakenly thought TNT were candles and when he accidentally lit the candles, they blew up, causing him to fly into the door. Mitzi drinks some water too fast, causing her to hiccup uncontrollably.